The Letters and a Decision
by EternallyEC
Summary: Companion to “How I Miss Thee!” and “Let Me Count the Ways” Christine sends Erik a letter; will he respond? One Shot


**The Letters and a Decision**

**Companion to "How I Miss Thee!" and "Let Me Count the Ways"**

**Summary: Christine sends Erik a letter; will he respond?**

**_ERIK's POV_**

I was walking home from getting supplies when I found the letter lying on the front steps of the Opera House. There was a black ribbon tied around the blood red envelope; the contrast between the gray steps and it is what first drew my gaze. I made my way over to it and picked it up. It was addressed simply to "Erik." I turned it over to try to find some clue as to the sender's identity, but there was none. I quickly made my way inside the Opera House and hurried to my home, anxious to read the mysterious letter.

Once in my lair, my hands were trembling with excitement as they tore the envelope open, careful not to destroy the ribbon that still bound it. I pulled the letter out and began to read.

_Dearest Erik:_

_I made the wrong decision; I know this all to well now. Raoul is sweet, but I love him as a friend alone. My soul burns for you alone, mon ange! I've wanted to write these words and send you this letter for five years, but only now do I dare. I do not know where I get the courage, but I cannot live another day without knowing I tried to reach you! My love, could you ever forgive me?_

_Christine Daae_

After I had finished, I chuckled lowly. This was not a happy chuckle, but the depressing sort that only Fate's cruel tricks can cause. So _now_ she claims to love me, eh? Where was this love six years ago! I began to weep bitterly, my tears mingling with her words. In my agony I moaned, "Christine…"

Once my well of tears had finally run dry, I sat down to write her reply she had pleaded for. But it would not be what she had expected; no, it would be _nothing _like what she expected at all…

_Christine,_

_I forgive you; how can I not? You are an angel, sent from above to brighten my life for a time. But now that time is over. I cannot accept another man's leftovers, no matter how I may want—or love—them. And you know I love you; you knew this six years ago when you chose your darling Viscount over me. But I have forgiven you for that; please forgive me for bringing it up yet again._

_Please do not contact me again, Madame de Chagny. Or would you prefer I called you Countess…?_

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_O.G._

I immediately sealed the letter and sent it, fearing I would lose my nerve if I delayed. As I returned to my dark lair for the final time, I thought of Christine. With that letter, she had made me see that I needed to move on. Had she come to see me in person, I knew I would not have been able to refuse her. So I needed to go someplace where she could never find me.

**An Hour Later**

My bags packed, I took one last look around the place that I had called home for so many years. I had almost everything that I truly desired; all that was left was my organ. How I wished I could take it with me! It had been my sole companion for so long; it had been my only comfort since I had bought it. I sighed, knowing I could not take it with me, and departed. I knew in the very depths of my soul that this would be the last time I would ever see the Opera House, and that I would never again see Christine. That is, except in my mind, for she would haunt me forever!

THE END!

Okay, so this was the end of the companion phic series! **Sobs** Now, I have to let you know something:

Author's Note: This really was meant to turn out EC, but I was reading so many phics were Erik was just so WIMPY and running back to Christine at her every whim; it got VERY annoying! I think this is more his style… It's sort of like him saying, "You made your bed, now lie in it!" lol

R

E

V

I

E

W

Let me know what you thought about this story, please! You just cannot envision (unless you're a writer yourself) the idiotic grin that I get when I see the email "Review Alert!" in my mailbox. **Sigh** There is NO greater thrill, let me tell you! (Well, besides anything to do with Erik… **_le_ sigh)**


End file.
